Gakko e Ikimashou !
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Aku akan berhenti sekolah, Dobe! EEEEHHHH? O.O!Do-Doushita no, Teme? Gakko e Ikimashou! Phase 2: Boyz be Ambitious !Update!
1. Phase 1 : Let's Go To School !

**Title **: Gakko e Ikimashou !!!

**Pairing**: SasuNaru and -May be- Others Pairing In Next Chapter

**Rating**: T (Masih aman kok, hehehe...) Tapi kalau terasa terlalu Vulgar tolong beri tahu Yuuya ;)

**Genre**: Humor / Romance

**Language**: Indonesian

**Warning**: Shounen Ai (Fluff), Boy X Boy, **DON"T LIKE DON"T READ !!!**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto CS punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, Let's Go To School punya Aya Kanno, Gekko e Ikimashou punya Yuuya, ehehehe XP XP

**Summary** : Uzumaki Naruto seorang guru baru yang mengajar di Seishun Konoha High School berkat rekomendasi dari Kakak kelasnya, Kakashi, seorang guru yang juga merupakan junior Minato-sensei, Guru yang mengubah hidup Naruto, dari anak yang membenci sekolah menjadi menyukai sekolah, bahkan pada akhirnya Naruto menjadi pengajar karena ingin seperti Minato. Dia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu penerus utama keluarga Uchiha yang menjadi muridnya. Kira-kira apa yang bakal terjadi ya??!!!

**A/N** : Kisah ini berdasarkan kisah Let's Go To School yang merupakan cerita tambahan di Manga Heart Blossoms dari Aya Kanno jadi jangan heran kalau ada peristiwa ataupun dialog yang sama persis, walaupun 'ga semuanya, hehehe... AU, banyak OOC di sini.

**Special Thanks For Ran-Chan**, Domo~ buat nerjemahin kata Let's Go To School ke Nihongo, ehehehe...

Sa~ Minna-san! Have a Nice Read, Dattebayo~!!!

* * *

********************************************************************************

**Gakko e Ikimashou****!!!**

********************************************************************************

* * *

**Phase 1**

**Let's Go To School!!****!**

* * *

Seishun Konoha High School, sekolah elit khusus laki-laki. Pagi itu rasanya ada yang sedikit berbeda...

"Konichiwa minna! Kochirawa Ore Uzumaki Naruto! Guru sejarah sekaligus Wali kelas 3-A, Sa Ganbarimashou!"

Suara lantang itu membahana di gedung olahraga pagi itu. Seorang guru berambut pirang itu tampak mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Mata birunya berbinar-binar ceria.

"Sa minna, ikkou... Ugh!"

Belum sempat guru baru itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mike yang tepat berada di depannya membentur mukanya dengan keras.

"E-eeh...Uwaaaaaaaaa...!!!"

Seketika itu juga sang guru kehilangan keseimbangan dan...

GABRUUUKKKK!!!

Ngiiiiiiiiinggggggg...

Mike yang terbentur lantai menimbulkan suara dengungan yang memekakan telinga, bersamaan dengan itu sang guru terjatuh dari podium dengan indahnya.

"..."

"Ano... Uzumaki-sensei, daijobu ka?"

Seorang guru berkacamata tampak menghampiri guru berambut pirang yang terkapar tak berdaya itu.

-

-

-

"Yare-yare~ mati dia..."

* * *

3-A, kelas paling elit, tentu saja hampir seluruh penghuninya adalah murid-murid dari keluarga terkaya di kota Konoha ini. Sebagian besar orang tua mereka adalah penyumbang dana terbesar bagi Seishun Konoha High School, maka tak heran kelas 3-A menjadi kelas yang mendapatkan 'perhatian' serta 'perlakuan khusus'.

Pagi itu di kelas 3-A, ada yang lain dari biasanya...

"Saa~ minna! Seperti yang sudah aku bilang tadi, aku akan menjadi Wali kelas 3-A sekaligus mengajar Sejarah, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, tapi kalian boleh memanggilku Naruto saja, hal yang kusuka adalah ramen, hal yang paling ku benci adalah menunggu tiga menit agar ramenku siap dimakan, tempat favoritku adalah Ichiraku ramen, di sana kalian bisa memakan macam-macam ramen dengan rasa yang berbeda, ada miso ramen, beef ramen, bahkan..."

Hanya beberapa murid yang memperhatikan 'ceramah singkat' wali kelas mereka yang baru itu, mungkin heran kenapa wali kelas sekaligus guru mereka tampak lebih muda dari yang mereka pikirkan, ataupun keheranan karena obsesinya terhadap ramen yang sungguh amat sangat berlebihan. Sementara itu, murid yang lain tampak sibuk mengobrol, membaca majalah atau bahkan tertidur.

'Sugoiiiiii~ aku tak menyangka aku bisa mengajar sekaligus menjadi wali kelas di kelas yang penuh dengan murid-murid terkenal seperti ini. Mungkin nanti aku akan berterimakasih pada Kakashi-senpai karena telah merekomendasikan aku menjadi Guru di sini,'

Pikir Naruto saat memandang ke arah anak didiknya.

Jelas saja, siapa yang tak kenal murid-murid di kelas 3-A. Wajah-wajah mereka biasa menghiasi layar televisi dan koran lokal, berita tentang anak-anak para pengusaha kaya itu selalu Up To Date -begitu ya istilahnya?- yang jelas paparazi rela tidur di halaman rumah mereka demi mendapatkan secuil gosip terbaru. Beberapa murid berpakaian rapi, memakai jas seragam yang jelas-jelas terbuat dari kain yang mahal.

'Uuuaaghh! Silau. Benar-benar silau. Mereka terlalu bersinar...' pikir Naruto.

-lebay dech-

'Yosha~! Aku menjadi lebih semangat! Fight Naruto!! Ough!'

"Yosh! Baiklah akan aku absen dulu, Ummm..."

Naruto menghentikan Day dreamingnya dan tampak membuka daftar absen yang kini tengah dipegangnya.

"Aburame Shino..."

Seseorang berkacamata hitam mengangkat tangannya dengan malas-malasan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

'Uh! Dia mau berlagak atau tukang pijat sih?' batin Naruto.

"Akimichi Chouji..."

"Ha..GLEK...iikk! Sen...Nyemm GRAUK... sei... Nyemm Nyemm... "

'Owh! Tukang makan di kelas, tipikal Si Gen... '

"JANGAN SEBUT KATA ITU...!!!"

Teriakan dadakan itu hampir saja membuat jantung Naruto copot dari tempatnya. Seorang pemuda tampak berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kalau di perhatikan rambut hitamnya yang di kucir satu itu membuatnya terlihat seperti emmm... nanas?!

Wajahnya tampak memucat dan berkeringat.

"Jangan mengucapkan kata yang tabu di dengar oleh Chouji, " jelasnya.

Dahi Naruto tampak berkerut.

'Memangnya tadi aku mau bilang apa ya?' pikir Naruto.

"Oh, maksudmu Gen..."

"JANGAN...!!!"

Lagi-lagi perkataan Naruto dipotong oleh pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Ck, mendokusei~ Kalau kau masih mau sehat dan kembali mengajar besok, lebih baik jangan pernah bilang kata 'itu' di depan Chouji," katanya lagi, kali ini sedikit mengancam sepertinya.

Maksudnya kata 'itu', Gendut ya?! Namun Naruto tak mengatakannya keras, dia tak bisa membayangkan kalau satu kata itu bisa membuatnya 'tidak baik-baik saja'. Hiiiiii...

"Ha-Haik..." kata Naruto sedikit terbata, dia masih ngeri membayangkan apa yang bakal terjadi padanya kalau satu kata itu terucap keras di hadapan bocah Gen... Ups!

"Ore wa Nara Shikamaru dan jangan panggil aku lagi karena aku ingin konsentrasi memandangi awan!"

Setelah memperkenal dirinya, pemuda berambut nanas yang bernama Nara Shikamaru itu kembali duduk di 'kursi malas'nya sembari memandang awan yang berarak yang terlihat jelas dari jendela.

"Ough! Wakatta! Wakatta!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk dan segera melanjutkan absensinya.

"Hyuuga Neji... "

"Haik, Naruto-sensei!"

Hee?!

Sesaat semuanya membeku. Mata Naruto tetap terpaku pada sosok 'cantik' yang tampak mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang berkilau tampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih, warna yang sama seperti sepasang mata yang kini menatapnya. Sebuah senyuman manis terukir dari bibir pink miliknya.

"O-Onna?! Masaka?!"

Tanpa Naruto sadari, dia berbicara terlalu keras.

'Uso da ?! Apa gadis ini tersesat? Bukankah sekolah ini sekolah khusus laki-laki? Apa aku yang salah lihat? Apa ada yang salah dengan mataku?' pikirnya.

Senyum dari Bibir pink itu tiba-tiba menghilang, digantikan muka cemberut yang membuat bibir pink itu maju beberapa centi.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Sensei, Ore wa Onna janai!" ucap pemudi... eh pemuda itu dengan nada kesal.

"S-Sou ka? Ahahaha... "

Naruto sedikit nervous, dia menggaruk rambut pirangnya yang tak gatal. Naruto masih belum percaya dengan penglihatannya, postur tubuh maupun penampilan muridnya ini lebih cocok di katakan sebagai seorang gadis. Dia lebih pantas dibilang 'Cantik' daripada 'Tampan'. Bahkan dia lebih 'Manis' daripada Sakura-chan, teman sekolah sekaligus 'cinta pertama' Naruto dulu.

(Iner Sakura : SHANNAROOOOO!!!)

"Apa kau mau bukti, Sensei?" tanya Neji, seringai nakal tampak di wajah manisnya.

"N-NANI?!"

Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai muncul di dahi Naruto saat murid yang bernama Hyuuga Neji itu berdiri dan melangkah menghampirinya. Pelan dan emmm... menggoda?!

"A-Ano..."

Naruto tak dapat berkata apa-apa saat Hyuuga Neji kini berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengannya. 'Kecantikan' muridnya itu, lebih terlihat jelas kalau dari dekat begini.

'Hei, hei... apa yang aku pikirkan?'

Hyuuga Neji semakin mendekat, hampir tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Bahkan hidung mereka pun sempat bersentuhan.

Mendadak seluruh kelas menjadi riuh ramai, ada yang bersiul bahkan menyoraki mereka.

"Go! Neji-chan! Go! Neji-chan!"

'NE-NEJI-CHAN?!' O.o Teriak Naruto dalam hati. Pikirannya jadi kacau, apalagi dia bisa merasakan hembus nafas yang membuatnya bergidik saat Hyuuga Neji berbisik menggoda di telinganya.

"Mau bukti, sensei?"

Naruto hanya bisa berdiri mematung, ingin berteriak tapi suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan, mulutnya hanya membuka dan menutup seperti ikan saat menyaksikan jari-jari lentik milik Hyuuga membuka kancing seragamnya sendiri. Satu kancing terlepas, satu kancing terlepas lagi, lagi dan...

Ugh!

'Kami-sama! Apa yang ingin bocah ini lakukan? Masaka?! Apa dia serius ingin telanjang di depanku dan semua teman-temannya?!

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiidddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!

* * *

GREEEEKKKKK!!!

Hanya tinggal satu kancing lagi agar ehemmm... dada putih yang ternyata datar itu terekspos ke dunia, namun pintu ruang kelas 3-A kembali terbuka.

'Tasukata~' Naruto sedikit menarik nafas lega.

"Uchiha!"

"Hyuuga!"

Kedua murid berkulit pucat itu saling mengirimkan tatapan tajam masing-masing. Suasana kelas mendadak sunyi senyap. Naruto terpaksa menelan ludah melihat situasi yang mendadak tegang begitu si rambut ayam ini muncul.

Yeah, rambut ayam. Kata-kata itulah yang pertama kali muncul di benak Naruto saat melihat rambut hitam kebiru-biruan milik muridnya yang satu ini. Sosok jangkung yang tak lain adalah keturunan keluarga Uchiha, pemilik beberapa perusahaan yang merajai hampir separuh dari perekonomian di Konoha. Sosok yang dikagumi seluruh wanita -bahkan pria- karena ketampanannya, sosok yang selalu membuat surat kabar, majalah serta tabloid laris manis diserbu pembeli karena pemberitaan mengenai dirinya.

Pokoknya hanya satu kata yang cocok untuk makhluk yang satu ini.

Sempurna.

"A-ano..." Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa menghadapi 'adu mata' dari kedua pemuda 'Cantik' ini.

"Terlambat lagi, Sasu-chan?!" tanya Neji dengan nada mengejek.

"Cih!!!" Sasuke tak mau repot menanggapi ledekan itu, dia kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya. Bangku satu-satunya yang memang hanya miliknya, karena tak satupun murid 3-A yang memiliki nyali untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan keturunan Uchiha yang selalu Bad Mood itu.

Kalau macam-macam, bukan cuma Death Glare khas Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal itu saja yang bakal mereka dapatkan, tapi bisa jadi menginap selama tujuh hari tujuh malam di Rumah Sakit. Diam-diam Sasuke juga jago berkelahi loh.

"Sa~ Uchiha Sasuke-kun kan? Bisa katakan padaku kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Naruto seraya menghampiri bangku milik pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya Naruto sebentar, dia lalu membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya yang tertelungkup di meja.

'Twitch Twitch'

"Ehemm, ini masih jam pelajaran Uchiha Sasuke-kun!!!" ujar Naruto sedikit kesal melihat kelakuan muridnya yang seenaknya sendiri itu.

"Diam Dobe, aku ngantuk dan ingin tidur!" bentak Uchiha Sasuke sambil memasang earphone di masing-masing telinganya.

'D-Dobe?!'

Amarah Naruto kini tak terlahan lagi.

"Ko-Kono Temeeeee~ ! Aku ini Wali kelasmu tahu!!" bentak Naruto keras.

Terlambat, dengkuran halus sudah terdengar dari Uchiha Sasuke yang kini tampak tertidur pulas. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal.

"Naruto-sensei, apa masih perlu bukti?" tanya Neji.

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Pakaian Neji belum juga di rapikan, dia malah mengedipkan sebelah mata silvernya ke Naruto sembari menyengir lebar.

Oh My God.....

**TBC**

* * *

Wew Pendek?! Hehehe...

Tapi Yuuya senang sekali menulis fic ini, apa lagi di temani IKEMEN Boogie yang jadi Ost Hanakimi (Hanazakari no Kimi tachi e, My Favorite Dorama too XP). Hahaha rasanya bersemangat sekali, bahkan jadi pingin sekolah lagi neh...

Wakwakwak... XD XD

Fic ini didedikasikan buat temen-temen yang sudah memasuki ajaran baru maupun yang lagi syibuk dengan urusan kuliahnya, wew yang sudah jadi Mahasiswa *Wink Wink*.

Hehehe... Semangat terus ya?!!

Minna~ Ganbarimashou!!! Oh ya, Met Puasa juga!!! Meskipun harus menahan Lapar dan dahaga -duh!- tetep Semangat nge-Fic ya!!! *dikemplang* Ibadah juga jangan lupa dink!!! Hohohoho...

**Read & Review**!!!


	2. Phase 2 : Boyz be Ambitious !

**Title **: **Gakko e Ikimashou !!!**

**Pairing**: SasuNaru and mungkin ga ada Pairing lain di Next Chapter, hehehe...

**Rating**: T (Aman... Aman... hehehe...)

**Genre**: Humor / Romance

**Language**: Indonesian

**Warning**: Shounen Ai (Fluff), Boy X Boy, **DON"T LIKE DON"T READ !!!**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto CS punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, Let's Go To School punya Aya Kanno, Gakko e Ikimashou punya Yuuya, ehehehe XP XP

**A/N** : Gomen kelamaan lagi Update-nya (Gomen De' (Mendokusei), Gomen Raika-chan T.T) kalau tak ada Mood untuk melanjutkan bakal jadi aneh ini fic, Hohoho XDD. Kisah ini berdasarkan kisah Let's Go To School yang merupakan cerita tambahan di Manga Heart Blossoms dari Aya Kanno jadi jangan heran kalau ada peristiwa ataupun dialog yang sama persis, walaupun 'ga semuanya, hehehe... AU, OOC.

Sankyuu~ buat 10 pe-Review pertama **(_Dani Scarlet , Light-Sapphire-chan, Nazuki Kyouru, Jahwa_**_**, Ai Hanabisi **_*Nyaa~ peluk-peluk* *Ditendang***,** _** , Rizda jaejoong, .kurukaemo, Luki Kyoshi, and Chiaki Megumi-chan**_ Nyaa~**)** Omedettou!! anda berhak mendapatkan tiket gratis wisata ke Sheisun Konoha High School untuk melihat para bishounen kita tersayang, Nyoo~hohohohow~ *digetok*

Berikut penjelasan mengenai umur mereka :

Uchiha Sasuke dtt (dan teman-temannya): 18 tahun

Uzumaki Naruto-sensei: 23 tahun

Hatake Kakashi-senpai: 28 tahun O.o *Hee?? Masih muda ya?*

Namikaze Minato: 33 tahun

* * *

Sa~ Minna-san! Have a Nice Read, Dattebayo~!!!

* * *

****************************************************************************

**Gakko e Ikimashou****!!!**

****************************************************************************

**

* * *

****Phase 2**

**Boyz be Ambitious !!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Istirahat siang itu.

Kelas tampak sepi karena semua murid lebih memilih pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Namun beberapa diantaranya lebih memilih bermalas-malasan di koridor sambil memandang halaman sekolah dari jendela besar di sana.

"Hei hei Sai, apa kau tahu gosip tentang Guru baru itu?"

Seorang murid yang memiliki tato berbentuk segitiga di pipi itu tampang menyengir lebar pada seseorang yang bernama Sai.

"Heee??? Gosip apa?" tanya Sai yang penasaran.

Siapa yang tak kenal Inuzuka Kiba, bisa dibilang Pria bergigi taring panjang dan penyuka anjing ini adalah 'Ratu gosip'nya Seishun Konoha High School. Hampir tak ada info yang lepas darinya, dari kabar kabur, info kematian bahkan gosip perselingkuhan. Lah??!

"Kabarnya dia dipecat dari sekolahnya yang dulu karena berkelahi dengan murid, dan hanya sekolah ini saja yang mau menerimanya itupun karena rekomendasi dari salah satu temannya yang bekerja di ini," jelas Kiba dengan antusias. Rasanya senang kalau bahan gosip kita didengar orang. Hehehe...

"Eh, teman?"

"Iyah, Kakashi-sensei... guru kesehatan itu lo, dia kan cukup disegani disekolah ini,"

"Sou ka~ rasanya tak dapat dipercaya Guru dengan tampang bodoh seperti dia bisa berkelahi, bagaimana bi-"

BAAMMMPPPP!!!!

Belum saja Sai selesai berbicara, seseorang menabraknya dari belakang, Sai yang kehilangan keseimbangan itu terdorong jatuh ke depan, untung saja Kiba segera memeganginya erat sebelum sempat tersungkur ke lantai.

"Oi! Hati-hati kalau jalan donk!" teriak Sai pada orang yang baru saja menabraknya.

"Hn..."

Hanya itu yang diucapkan orang itu dan diapun langsung menghilang di balik Koridor tanpa meminta maaf.

"Cih, sombong sekali Uchiha itu, mentang-mentang dia itu terkenal apa?!" umpat Sai kesal. Dia lalu membetulkan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan. Perhatiannya kembali tertuju ke Kiba. Alisnya berkerut ketika melihat temannya itu.

"Kiba, kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya Sai.

Mata Kiba tampak sedikit melebar namun dengan cepat dia memasang cengiran khasnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ahahahaha... Nande mo nai, Nande mo nai~ ahahahahahahaha...,"

Entah kenapa Sai sedikit 'takut' pada Kiba yang tak bisa berhenti tertawa itu.

Ck, Hen na hito.

* * *

BANG...!!! BANG...!!! BANG...!!!

Suara benturan yang cukup keras itu terdengar sampai keluar ruangan kesehatan.

"Ma~ ma~, Naruto-sensei! Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri..."

"Urusai, Kakashi-senpai!" seru Naruto sambil merengut kesal.

Semenjak jam istirahat tadi, guru muda itu terus saja membenturkan kepalanya di meja. Terkadang mimik mukanya terlihat begitu kesal sampai-sampai asap muncul dari ubun-ubunnya, terkadang berubah menjadi menyedihkan, bisa-bisa banjir kalau sampai air matanya terus mengucur. Terkadang mata biru yang cantik itu kembali bersinar, bahkan tampak membara sepertinya. Namun kemudian meredup dan sang pemiliknya hanya menghela nafas panjang.

'Yare-yare~ benar-benar bocah yang aneh,' pikir Kakashi.

Kalau saja tak tertutupi oleh masker kesayangannya, pastilah ketahuan bibir pria berambut silver itu kini telah membentuk huruf 'U'. Kalau tak mengingat Seorang Hatake Kakashi itu orang yang Cool (?) pasti sekarang ini dia sudah tertawa guling-guling melihat tingkah Kouhainya itu.

"Hhhhh... Sepertinya aku gagal jadi guru," ujar Naruto dengan nada lemas.

"Hmmm... Naze?" tanya Kakashi.

Keningnya berkerut, dia tahu Naruto tak sungguh-sungguh mengucapkannya. Mantan adik kelasnya ini bukanlah orang yang begitu cepat menyerah. Hal inilah yang membuat Minato-sensei begitu tertarik dengan bocah blonde yang dulu terkenal urakan itu.

"Ugh! Ne~ Senpai, entah kelas apa 3-A itu... bayangkan saja murid 'cantik' itu hampir saja telanjang di depanku,"

'Cantik?' O.o pikir Kakashi dalam hati, entah kenapa dia langsung teringat Icha Icha Paradise versi BL miliknya dimana salah satu tokohnya adalah seorang Bisshie.

"Lalu lalu... si Teme itu juga, masa dia tidur di kelas sambil memasang earphonenya,"

'Haa??? Teme???' o.O 'Siapa lagi itu?' pikir Kakashi lagi, kali ini dia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang mendengar Curhatan adik kelasnya ini.

"Hhhh... mengertilah sedikit Naruto, mereka itu anak-anak orang kaya dan terkenal wajar kalau mereka bersikap seenaknya. Itulah kenapa kau memperoleh pekerjaan ini sebab banyak guru yang tak tahan akan kelakuan mereka," jelas Kakashi panjang lebar mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Naruto.

"Hmmm..." Naruto hanya menggumam tak jelas.

"Dakara... itu artinya hanya kau yang mampu melakukannya, karena itu tetaplah bersemangat Naruto-sensei!"

Kakashi memberikan 'Two Thumb' pada Naruto. Entah kenapa kata-kata yang 'manis' selalu mempan pada Kouhainya itu. Dan kali inipun prediksinya tak salah.

Kilatan cahaya dimata biru itu kembali terang.

"Sou ka~ Sou ka~ baiklah aku mengerti, Ore wa Naruto-sensei datte ba yo~... Naruto-sensei~ ahaha... ahahahahahahaha..."

'Cepat sekali dia sembuh dari depresinya???' batin Kakashi yang hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah unik 'bocah' blonde itu.

"Lagipula kau ini terlalu berlebihan, kenakalan anak muda seperti mereka bukankah itu sama seperti dirimu dulu, Na~ KI-TSU-NE-kun?!" ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum lebar dari balik maskernya.

Twitch! Twitch!

"Ugh! Kakashiiiiii~" Naruto mengeram pelan, dari nadanya tampaknya berbahaya.

"Yabai~" bisik Kakashi pelan.

"Jangan panggil aku Kitsuneeeee~ ~ ~ Uuuuurrryaaaa!!!"

Entah kenapa nama panggilan itu membuat Naruto kesal. Bahkan dia tak lagi memanggil Kakashi dengan 'Embel-embel'. Dengan cepat Naruto menghambur kearah Kakashi dan hendak menyerangnya. Tapi...

"Shitsureshimasu~"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka.

* * *

'Tasukata~' batin Kakashi. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah suara itu dan kembali tersenyum.

Salah satu keturunan Uchiha yang selalu menjadi 'Langganannya' itu tampak berdiri di depan pintu Ruang kesehatan.

"Owh! Uchiha-kun, kau kemari lagi?" ujar Kakashi.

Naruto sendiri sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang 'mengganggunya'. si Teme yang memanggilnya Dobe.

'Ugh!'

Sejenak Naruto melupakan 'masalahnya' dengan Kakashi, tapi sepertinya tak semudah itu.

'Kakashi-senpai, bisa tidak dia berhenti memanggilku, Kitsune! Awas saja nanti, akan kubakar Icha-Icha berharganya itu, kukukukukukuku...," batin Naruto sembari memikirkan rencana Evilnya. Entah kenapa saat itu juga perasaan Kakashi sedikit tak enak.

Perhatian mereka berdua kembali tertuju pada Sasuke yang tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung masuk dan berbaring di tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Hari ini perutku sakit, aku mau tidur!" katanya singkat sembari menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut.

"Apa perlu ku periksa? Mungkin kau salah makan tadi?" tawar Kakashi.

"Ck, tidak usah!"

"Loh loh kenapa denganmu Uchiha-kun? Kau sakit ya?" tanya Naruto yang mau tak mau sedikit khawatir terhadap keadaan salah satu muridnya itu. Dia menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Urusai, Dobe! Suaramu membuatku tambah sakit, aku mau tidur!" bentak Sasuke.

"Teme~ berapa kali aku bilang, aku ini Sensei mu tahu! Hormat sedikit donk. Lagipula tadi kau baik-baik saja, jangan-jangan kau pura-pura sakit ya?"

"..."

Sasuke hanya diam, mungkin benar-benar sudah tertidur. Sementara itu Kakashi hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

'Owh, jadi ini si Teme, ya?' pikirnya.

"Ne~ Ne~ Daripada tidur, lebih baik kau ikut berpartisipasi di festival olahraga antarkelas buat minggu depan, kau bisa ikut sepakbola, tenis meja, basket, bad-"

"Aku tak peduli!" potong Sasuke sebelum Naruto melanjutkan ocehannya.

'Grrrrrrrrrr...... bisa habis kesabaranku,' batin Naruto.

"Lagipula...."

"He?"

"Lagipula setelah festival berakhir nanti, aku akan berhenti dari sekolah." ujar Sasuke dingin.

"EH??"

Entah kenapa kata-kata barusan terus saja menggema di telinga Naruto.

Setelah festival berakhir aku akan berhenti sekolah.

Festival berakhir... berhenti sekolah.

Berakhir... berhenti sekolah.

Berhenti Sekolah.

Berhenti sekolah????!!!!

Na-Naniiiiiiiiiiiiii????? O.O

"A-Apa?? Kenapa?? Ada apa?? Ba-bagaimana bisa?? Kenapa??" tanya Naruto yang terlihat panik.

Dia langsung mendekati Sasuke dan menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupinya. Tanpa Naruto sadari tubuhnya kini berada di atas Sasuke, kedua lengannya berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Sasuke, menjaganya agar tak terlalu 'lebih' dekat lagi.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika meyadari dia begitu dekat dengan Sensei barunya. Dia terpaksa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang bisa muncul kapan saja. Sementara itu Kakashi tampak menyeringai lebar dibalik maskernya melihat posisi kedua orang itu sekarang.

Diam-diam Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto. Mata biru Senseinya itu sedikit membulat lebar, begitu jernih seperti birunya lautan. Terlebih lagi ada tiga pasang goresan samar di masing-masing pipi si Blonde ini, membuatnya nampak seperti...

'Rubah?' batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Memangnya kenapa kau mau berhenti? Kau dikerjai temanmu ya? Atau kau dihukum oleh guru? Atau jangan-jangan nilaimu hancur ya?" Naruto kembali memberondongi Sasuke dengan pertanyaannya. Membuat Sasuke kembali dari pikirannya yang entah kenapa jadi melayang-layang sampai kemana-mana.

"Ck, kau terlalu merendahkanku...,"

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka sekolah, sekarang biarkan aku sendiri, Dobe!" Sasuke kembali menarik selimutnya. Menghindari dari tatapan Naruto yang dia yakin masih terus memandanginya.

"Ugh!"

Entah kenapa Naruto tak rela kalau salah satu muridnya ini tak lagi ada di sekolah. Yeah, walaupun seberapa mengesalkan sekalipun, Sasuke-teme ini kan muridnya juga. Murid yang seharusnya dia sayangi dan lindungi. Begitu pikirnya.

"Ma-masih ada beberapa hari sebelum Festival dimulai,"

"Selama waktu itu, kalau aku berhasil membuatmu menyukai sekolah lagi, apa kau akan kembali?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Sasuke terkejut.

'Ngapain sih ini guru susah-susah begitu?' pikir Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin," kata Sasuke yang memang masih meragukan ucapan Naruto tadi. Rasanya memang mustahil untuk membuat Sasuke menyukai Sekolah yang sudah lama dia benci.

"Hei! Aku belum mencobanya Teme~ bagaimana bisa kau bilang tidak mungkin? Kalau begitu ini sudah jadi kesepakan kita ya?"

...

Hening. Sasuke belum juga merespon. Hingga akhirnya...

"Terserah,"

Seketika itu juga senyum lebar mengembang di wajah tan milik Naruto. Tangannya mengepal membumbung keangkasa dan mata biru yang jernih itupun semakin berbinar cerah.

"Yoooossssshhhh!!!!! Misi kali ini adalah membuat Uchiha-teme menyukai sekolah lagi! Oooouuuugggghhhhh!!!"

-membara-

'Entah kenapa hawa di ruangan ini tiba-tiba panas ya?' pikir Kakashi yang hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan melihat polah Naruto.

Yare-yare~

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A Little Notes :**

Dakara... : Karena itu...

Hen na hito : Orang aneh

Kouhai : Junior

Nande mo nai : Bukan apa-apa

Nani? : Apa?

Naze? : Kenapa?

Shitsureishimasu : Permisi

Sou ka~ : Oh begitu ya~

Tasukata~ : Tertolong~

Urusai! : Berisik!

Yabai~ : Gawat/Bahaya

Yare-yare~ : Wah wah~, Ya Ampun~

(Kalau artinya ada yang salah atau kurang tepat, tolong beritahu sayah yeah, hohoh XDD)

* * *

Short...??? Haik, wakatta yo~ Ahahahaha XDD Hontou ni Gomen nasai ne~ *bows*

Yosh! Mind to Review ???!!! Please ^^


End file.
